Fates of Sengoku Return to Oushu
by Vampire I No Drama
Summary: Temura Megohime's father attempts to change her destiny by destroying the alliance with the Date. Now she must destroy her father's forces, return to Oushu and uphold the alliance. For the sake of her clan Megohime must Face the One-eyed dragon of Oushu.
1. End the Impostor of Temura

"_**CLIng" "CLASh" **_At last I defeated that despicable doppelganger that my father had created in my place. Behind me her now bloodied form collapsed. I then turned and sheathed my blade to approach her. The fortress courtyard ware we stood was barely illuminated against the pitch black night by a few standing torches.

Her porcelain figure seemed dyed of blood as my 'twin' struggled to stand and face me. "Why do you fight me?" The faker finally asked with that phony voice that which apparently belonged to me at the age of fourteen. That was the age that I fell off the face of the earth and she was made to replace me as and mocked perfectly. "Father created me to save you from the Dragon of Date, I would have destroyed them all and you would be free to rebuild our clan…." My adolescent replica swooned as if she were slinging a lullaby, but I was tired of falling asleep and hiding from my real duty.

"You are not my savior Doppelganger, the fate of _**My**_ clan does not rest on the long shot design of a doll to destroy the enemy from within." I answered cold and clearly. She embodied the theme of violated innocence now, the result of my father's rebellious will against the Date of Oushu. "My faith rests with the resignation of my fate…. To uphold the alliance for the sake of the Temura I would willingly become his vassal-" I spoke to her wide eyes of foolish desperation. "He slaughtered your vassals as coldly as her murdered his own kin for his own sake, you will surly suffer the very same!" She cried as if her motive for wavering my goal was out of an actual feeling of concern. No it was a begging gamble for the sake of my father; her creator's orders.

"The tragedies that he endured like any other true Lord are of his own devices, as for the crime that befell my servants for being involved in the assassination attempt I may never forgive him for….. but that is never a reason to cower from my duty." My voice sounded strange at that point. I felt, stronger?

She started laughing that inhuman shrill. "I _**Will**_ destroy the Dragon lord of Oushu Lady Megohime, for your sake and Father's!" She screamed as her hair rose and danced in a tangle mess about her head. The flames flickered and she looked more like a wounded animal then a servant. With a single strike the torches were extinguished and I exited the fortress. I was sure that the hair sewed into her scalp began to wilt and her cheeks had cracked as her fake blood soaked the dirt ground.

Before making my way into the forest and down the hill I gazed upon the moon. It was relatively huge with a silver iridescence that sparked against the clouds. The clouds themselves took on the form of blood stained claws that held the precious moon a dear captive. "My Lord ... Just wait and see."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I figured that since Date Masamune himself is a historical character I'd use his real wife Megohime and some reported facts about there relationship as my OC. Also this chapter is more like a prolog and won't be explained until much later so the next few chapters will be slow in the plot and even start off short until I'm sure of everything. Rate suggestions will be greatly appreciated if it takes more then a month to upload. Of course i own nothing of the characters and I will attempt to stay as true to their characters from SB as possible, historical facts will most likely be bent for use in the story.<p> 


	2. Temura's ninja aims for Date

Just a mile west of the eastern boarder of Kie, yet another battle is about to wage between the One-eyed Dragon and the Young Cub. "AH hahahahah HA! After this you'll defiantly be kissing my ends Sannada Yukimura!" Date Masamune crowed from atop his horse as the sunset gave the crescent atop his helmet a smoldering glow. "My Lord, my heart greatly contradicts your theory of this battle's outcome so let us commence to decide it's end." Yukimura roared in a respectful tone to his adversary from atop his own horse as he drew the twin spears from his back that began to glow as nearly as bright as Masamune's blades that which were now drawn as well.

Miles to the south of the battle a man stood in wait upon an overlooking hill. The conch horn that sounded Date's attack felt more like a passing breeze to the mysterious spectator who grinned as he could easily see the damage working its way into both armies. Though he was more focused on Date's wounds. "It's such a shame that Lady Megohime has already killed off the wonderful doppelganger that her own father had created for her." The stranger chuckled as his hand glided over the rosary chain that was draped over his waist.

"It would have been a delightful show to see the darling doll seduse the mighty dragon of Oushu to his knees." His dark poisonous voice echoed down to a woman dressed in a seductive black kimono embedded with a nearly black color of red fur around the collar. "Though I imagin it would have ended up as more of a romantic comedy as she had so much to learn in the art of a Konunchi." A voice that flowed like water with hints of pollution responded to the man above in amusement. "So then I guess it's up to us then." The man summarized as he shrugged his shoulders and ran a hand thru his shaggy lime colored hair.

Just then a rather large blast clearing out the middle of the far off battle field which signaled that the routine standoff between Sanada and Date themselves had at last begun. With that a sudden spark ignited in the dull blue eyes of the un-startled man. "Very well then! As Lord Temura has commanded I shall make it cretin that Date Masamune will not live to see the next sunrise!" Drawing the roasery chain from his belt the man shouted with pride. "Much less long enough to be graced with the presence of the Lady Megohime." He added in a low and cursing tone.

* * *

><p>Author's note: So ya the chapters will probably be this short for a while if I'm lucky I could get the next chapter in by tonight or it will defiantly have to wait until next week after I finish my summer HW. R&amp;R Pease and thank you.<p> 


	3. Down goes the Sun, Out comes the Demon

The battle of Kia no Kokkyo swelled with bloodshed as the rays of the dying sun bled crimson into the overseeing sky. Date Masamune; the One-Eyed Dragon Lord of Oushu continued unsuccessfully to break thru the border of Kia as he was consistently matched by the home armies. Sanada Yukimura; the Young Cub Vassal of Kia held his ground to protect the land and Lord that he served despite the unending force of the invading army. Though both nearly invincible in there shear will for victory, neither of them were immortal to the inevitable facts of a human life. As the sun departed so too did the stamina of both forces as their blood and spent strength soaked the ground with a dampness that weighed them ever closer to exhaustion.

The stench of an overcooked battlefield was what lured the Temura ninja to enclose upon his prey. With a speed so impossible to see and a cautious grace the ninja was nearly a true phantom of death. His obstacles were silenced as if blanketed by a veil of oblivion. At last the dragon's den was within his sights and the glittering rosary was poised for the slaying.

No matter how maturely Katakura Kojuro; Right Eye Man of the Dragon Lord objected, Masamune still marched his battered body all the way down to the heart of the battlefield. Yukimura had apparently the very same mind set as he also left Sarutobi Sasuke nearly speechless and headed for the same location. The midnight skirmish of Kia no Kokkyo was about to begin. "So I guess great minds really _do_ think alike, eh Sanada Yukimura? Masamune called from across the small river between them. His arms crossed in there typical manner despite the blood that un-clotted and returned to ruining his sleeves. "As you have said, Date Masamune, this battle can never rest until it is decided." Yukimura responded, desperately hiding the cringe that overtook his face as he fought the sting of his wounds to reached for what remained of his last spear.

"Oh bother….." The lurking ninja sighed. His savoring cost him the opportune moment to end the Temura's suffering. As both remaining forces roused to the new commotion, the ninja lost his patience. As Yukimura made a wide swing from his right, he was suddenly thrown backward to land yards away with several wide gashes across his neck and face. Masamune made a feeble move to react as his limbs and throat were bound by a long rope of iron strong rosary of violet and orange. "Finally, the dastardly Dragon Lord of the Oushu will fall at the hands of I; Chen Shinda of the Temura ninja corps. Rest in Peace, Date Masamune." The said ninja announced as he held the young warlord in his grasp for an end so eagerly awaited for. However, the rosary was suddenly shattered like a pitiful dream as a blade of silver wind milled its way thru the scattered rosary shells and to Shinda making a devastating strike across his torso from his right hip to his left shoulder.

Masamune staggered in an attempt to behold this strange occurrence. The Temura had made another insulting attack upon his life and yet this time he was saved by the most unbelievable person. At first the Right Eye running to his lord's aid beheld a kind of Demon to be the one to pin the Temura assassin to his own foolish fate. Her sunset eyes that which glowed alongside her luminescent katana could have made the observing moon tremble in envious fear.

Chen Shinda's blood was cast aside from the woman's blade before properly sheathing it in a graceful style of ceremonious twirling. As moment after awed moment rippled past the on looking soldiers, the darkness appeared to sink every one of them into another threshold of hell. "Prince-_**SLASH**_". Shingen began to mutter until the girl cut his face across the mouth to silence him as if she were offended, because she had be offended, by both kin and servant. "You may be serving my father but you are crossing me." Said girl scolded the still bleeding ninja as the long rope of hair loped at her movement. The rest of her hair re-framed it's self around her face in a separate style from the gathered long stands that hung from out of the shorter haircut of wavy locks that were cropped to the jaw line.

Seeing the firmness of her decision, Chen Shinda rose to his feet in solemn disappointment. "This privileged of parental mercy is beginning to become too costly for your Lord Father." With an annoyed tilt of his head Shinda murmured effortlessly thru his torn mouth. The girl merely glared unimpressed and then narrowed her eyed to enunciate the fact that it was time to take his leave. With that the ninja disappeared into the tall grass like a shattered mirage. In the next instant there was another ninja at the woman's side. Despite the similar style of his clothing to Chen's, his body language suggested that he was the Lady's servant.

Before he could speak the man's mouth (which was the only facial indicator due to his headgear that hid his eyes.) suggested that he could greatly feel the carnage of uneasiness that roared silently about the field. Usually this man would have taken it upon himself to brighten the mood as a part of his personal edict, but disregarded the urge so as to retain his professionalism in the presence of his none too needing it Lady. Clearing his throat he uneasily began to speak. " Uh…. M-My Lady, We've tracked Kasumi's movements to the forest due south and uhhhh…-" "It's fine Kichiro, we're leaving." His voice immediately trailed off as the gazing eyes of two armies continued to bore into him but was saved by the now resigned Lady. With a nod Kichiro began to back up as the girl also turned to leave. Yet her motion was frozen by the penetrating stare of the wounded dragon that glared behind her. The Demon turned to face the dragon.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry it took so long been real busy lately and it took me all day just to break my writer's block. So ya, we finally get the ball rolling! As you can see I was finally able to make a longer chapter now that I've included some actual action. Plus a kind of Cliff Hanger! Hopefully Some of the back story can come out in the next two chapters or so. Also, the ninja Kichiro was inspired by the pervy ninja guy from Izuna: the Legend of the unemployed ninja. You should defiantly know what I'm talking about when the rest of his character is seen later so I'll be using him as a comic relief. Obviously I own nothing as any great writer uses inspiration so when you (PLEASE) R&amp;R I would greatly appreciate suggestions. I'll even let you guess at what will happen next ;) Thank you for your time<p> 


End file.
